User talk:Scola
Hello Since the bot is taking forever to update, we ask that you read the Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy. You should use the summary to explain your actions when you edit since you are not yet known to be trustworthy. Your edit on Hungry Hank bordered on being unnecessary and I let that one slide but you have a 50-50 chance of me reversing such edits if you become a pain in the ass. Your edit to Rodney King was not clear as to what you attempted to accomplish and was reversed. --Buckimion (talk) 19:33, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :That's good to know. By the way, since you don't understand, I was simply adding a comma where I thought it was necessary. I'm surprised that wasn't "clear as to what I was attempting to accomplish"; seems like an easy concept to understand - adding a comma. :Anyways, thanks for the "welcome". Spoole (talk) 19:37, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't see the comma in this case in my review. Dropping double spaces or adding minor punctuation is not always visible without a through review which I am not always going to dedicate the time for. --Buckimion (talk) 19:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :It may not always be visible, but that doesn't mean you have to go around undoing the edit just because you can't see it; I don't blame you, however, as I am just joining and "not yet known to be trustworthy." Spoole (talk) 19:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Now you are getting on my nerves Quit worrying about commas. In every case so far they were considered optional and you are about to get a time out. Stick to true misspellings. --Buckimion (talk) 19:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :And you're getting on mine; stop breathing down my neck and sounding so offensive. There are other ways to convey a message instead of saying "Now you are getting on my nerves." There aren't a lot of misspells here, but in some places, putting a comma after "but" isn't optional. :And seriously, dude; "... about to get a time out..."? That would be a very unjustified temporary ban. I'm starting to see why you are the only daily contributor here... Spoole (talk) 20:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) "Go chase parked cars"? You're being reported to Wikia, and I'm going to screenshot that comment, as well as tell Wikia how much of an offensive administrator you have been thus far. Enjoy editing your wiki that probably gets little to any views compared to other wiki that don't breathe down new users necks lol. Spoole (talk) 20:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Good luck barking up that tree pal. If someone had the dedication that I have had for the past 5 years then I'd be glad to hand things over and walk away. For better or for worse, I took this place from being a laughing stock of bad info and have a working relationship with both FOX and Family Guy itself. --Buckimion (talk) 20:13, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :*facepalm* Who said anything about you walking away and handing this place over? I don't want to run this website. I wouldn't mine editing it alongside you, however, and possibly attracting more editors (this place is consider dead, compared to other wikis). Also, what does all of that have to do with you abusing your administrative powers on THIS website, which is hosted by Wikia, not FOX. Spoole (talk) 20:22, October 3, 2013 (UTC)